


Are you Bleeding?

by TheWavesOfTheSea



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Chazz needs a hug, F/M, Fluff, Protective Chazz Princeton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: Chazz is late when meeting up with his girlfriend. Blair assumes the worst.





	Are you Bleeding?

Blair was worried. Very worried. She was supposed to meet her boyfriend on the beach and he was nowhere to be found. Blair turned her wrist up to the moonlight and glanced at her watch, the light glistening on the glass face. It was nearing midnight. Where the fuck was Chazz? He wouldn’t forget, would he? No, that’s ridiculous. Chazz meets up with her every other night at the same place as always. So why would tonight be any different? A thought came over Blair. Was Chazz cheating on her? Yeah. He probably was. Kissing and touching up on some other girl in his dorm room. Blair only realized the tears were there when they fell on her jacket. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She shouldn’t be crying over a fucking boy. But then again, she should. That boy was her lover and if he cheated on her, Blair had no idea what she would do. “I’ll just wait a few more minutes. Then I’ll go looking for him”, Blair mumbled to herself. It was probably fine anyway.

Footsteps sounded heavily from behind her. Blair turned around and saw Chazz, who stopped in front of her, offering a small smile. “Sorry I’m late?”, he said in an unsure tone. Sorry. Fucking sorry. That asshole thinks that sorry is a good enough excuse for why he came an hour late to their meeting spot? No fucking way. “SORRY?”, Blair yelled. “Sorry doesn’t change the fact that you’re late. By an hour. Not a few minutes, but a fucking hour Chazz!”. Then Blair stopped. She stopped because the moonlight had caught something on Chazz’s face. “Blood? Are you bleeding?”, she said, her tone softening. The noirette nodded. “Yeah but I’m fine, really”, he reassured. “What happened?”.  
“I got into a fight is all. Some of the Obelisk students were talking shit about you. About us. So I decided to handle it. It’s only a scrape, I promise”, Chazz told her. Blair broke into tears. She was so, so very relieved. “I-I thought you were gone so long because you cheated on me. I thought you were in your dorm fucking some other girl. Shit Chazz, I know I shouldn’t have judged you but the thought crossed my mind and I just couldn’t dea-“. Chazz cut her off with a kiss. “Don’t be stupid. I’d never cheat on you Blair Bear. If something happened in the future and we broke up, so be it. But I’d never even think of cheating on you. Okay?”, Chazz met Blair’s eyes. Blair nodded. “I love you”.


End file.
